


kids | stray kids groupchat

by chans_kitchen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute Kids, Group chat, M/M, Mutual Pining, bare with me guys, first fic kinda so dont expect good stuff, fluff and humor i guess, hyunjin is v v straightforward, i have no friends so i feel like im talking to people when i do gc stories yeet, idk how to use archive ahh, might be anxiety attacks n fights so, random lmao, some angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen/pseuds/chans_kitchen
Summary: dad: supbiggie cheese: hi dadmomther: hi hubbydad: i lobe umomther: lobe u 2nemo: who changed my usernamebiggie cheese: i didnemo: didn't i tell u that if u changed my username againnemo: you would die ?biggie cheese: mayhaps





	1. i h9 you

**Author's Note:**

> hey, idk what this is lmao. i usually never post my fics bc im always self concious of my writing whoops. so anyways yeet!!
> 
> nemo: minho  
> biggie cheese: jisung  
> brace: jeongin  
> momther: woojin  
> dad: chan  
> felix: felix (lol)  
> jinnie: hyunjin  
> minnie mouse: suengmin  
> edgelord: changbin

_**dad**_ created a group chat called _**kids**_.

_**dad**_ added _**biggie cheese**_ , _**momther**_ , _**brace**_ , and _**nemo**_ to the chat.

 

dad: sup

biggie cheese: hi dad

momther: hi hubby

dad: i lobe u

momther: lobe u 2

nemo: who changed my username

biggie cheese: i did

nemo: didn't i tell u that if u changed my username again

nemo: you would die ?

biggie cheese: mayhaps

momther: no fights, children

momther: wouldn't want ur phone taken away like jeongin

biggie cheese: It WaS jUsT A JokE

momther: calling minho a very venomous snake is not a joke

nemo: he WHAT

dad: it was jisung's fault

biggie cheese: dad .. i t r usted you...

dad: i trusted u not to be a lil bitch baby but u done did it

biggie cheese: is this cyberbullying

nemo: it isnt cyberbullying if its true jisung

biggie cheese: i hate this fuckin family

momther: shut up no backtalks

dad: minho is our favorite btw

dad: also me and wooj are going to shop for food

biggie cheese: i a m a f a i lu re

nemo: well when life gives u lemons

biggie cheese: why r u running

nemo: i fuckin hate that vine

biggie cheese: same i just wanted to be cool

nemo: noted

brace: GUYS I FOUND MY PHONE IT WAS IN MOM'S ROOM

nemo: U CALLED ME A SNAKE I WILL HIT UR NAPE

biggie cheese: guys i have a question

brace: a c k n o w l e d g e me

brace: also minho what the fuck, u sleep like a snak

biggie cheese: why do boys in anime nosebleed when they see big breasts

brace: it was time for jeongin to leave. he had seen everythin g

momther: WHAT IS GOING ON WHY DOES JEONGIN HAVE HIS PHONE

brace: I THOUGHT U WENT SHOPPING

momther: NOT FOR LONG

biggie cheese: NOO DONT HURT JEONGIN

brace: MOM I M S O S O R R Y

momther: NO

biggie cheese: okay back to my question, do their dicks explode and the blood goes up to their 

nose

nemo: oh my god no wonder im the favorite

biggie cheese: HEY!!!

nemo: go big or go home

biggie cheese: i h9 you

nemo: i h9 you too

biggie cheese: <3

nemo: ew no


	2. new aussie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> biggie cheese: OH BTW i forgot but there's a new kid at schooooll, you and him would be gr8 :)
> 
> nemo: no no
> 
> biggie cheese: he's like chan. he's australian and beautiful.
> 
> dad: AuSsiE?!
> 
> biggie cheese: he has freckles, deep voice, and such an adorable smile. you'd fall for sure
> 
> nemo: ehh nah.
> 
> biggie cheese: :O
> 
> nemo: what's his name though?
> 
> biggie cheese: uhh felix?

_[kids]_

biggie cheese: OH BTW i forgot but there's a new kid at schooooll, you and him would be gr8 :)

nemo: no no

biggie cheese: he's like chan. he's australian and beautiful.

dad: AuSsiE?!

biggie cheese: he has freckles, deep voice, and such an adorable smile. you'd fall for sure

nemo: ehh nah.

biggie cheese: :O

nemo: what's his name though?

biggie cheese: uhh felix?

nemo: o

biggie cheese: I CAN ADD HIM TO THE CHAT

brace: i'm back. i ran away from mom

nemo: jeongin i still h9 u

nemo: damnit im turning into jisung

brace: i'm sorry brotherrrr

nemo: i can accept being ur brother

brace: :D

**_biggie cheese_** has added _**felix**_ to the chat

nemo: but it comes with responsibilities ok

brace: ok

felix: oh

biggie cheese: AHHHH FELIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

felix: who's who, who r u

biggie cheese: i'm jisung ):

felix: ohh ur the funny dude lol

biggie cheese: SCREAM

brace: i am minho's brother

nemo: im minho

biggie cheese: minho is a snak

nemo: WHAT

biggie cheese: JEONGIN WROTE THAT NOT ME

brace: WTDFFFDG WTF NO I DIDNT IM IN THE CUPBOARD

felix: you're in the w h a t

brace: im hiding from mom

dad: HI IM CHAN IM AUSTRALIAN TOO

felix: GDAY FELLOW AUSSIE

dad: HELL YEA

momther: im woojin

momther: wtf jeongin why are YOU IN THE CUPBOARD

brace: FUCKkskkkk

biggie cheese: well anyways hi felix!!

felix: hii can i add my frienddd? he's lonelyy

dad: sUrE i GuEsS

_**felix**_ has added _**jinnie**_ to the chat

jinnie: WHATS UP FUCKERS

felix: hyunjin,,,

jinnie: wtf ur guys's usernames r wack

biggie cheese: thx mate

chan: omg hes turning aussie

nemo: hi hyunjin im minho

jinnie: cute

felix: sorry hyunjin is quite straightforward

biggie cheese: omg jeongin is so cute

momther: WHERE'D HE GO

biggie cheese: not telling!

biggie cheese: minho if u tell him... i will expose ur love for me

nemo: ok

biggie cheese: u love me?!?!?!?!

nemo: no

jinnie: damn lmao

felix: what is going on

nemo: jeongin is in trouble bc he called me a really venomous snake and he can't have his phone. 

nemo: he's basically grounded. he's running from mom.

momther: WHERE IS HE

biggie cheese: we'll tell u if u make him keep his phone

momther: ok. ill let chan deal with u guys bc im gettin so stressed

dad: got it. where is he

biggie cheese: in my room hiding.

brace: plz dad i want to be cool

felix: LMAO dab dab dab

jinnie: felix,, honey

felix: :(

chan: ok u can have ur phone

brace: YAY YAY YAYAY

felix: so cute


	3. hyunjin x jisung ?? :O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinnie: jisung
> 
> biggie cheese: yes?
> 
> jinnie: marry me
> 
> dad: woah
> 
> momther: not on my watch
> 
> felix: hyunjin x jisung ? ?? ?
> 
> biggie cheese: ok i accept ((((((:
> 
> nemo: woah what

_[kids]_

jinnie: jisung 

biggie cheese: yes? 

jinnie: marry me 

dad: woah 

momther: not on my watch 

felix: hyunjin x jisung ? ?? ? 

biggie cheese: ok i accept ((((((: 

nemo: woah what 

jinnie: me and jisung r now gay lovers 

brace: what in the hell 

nemo: hhh 

momther: NOT ON MY W A T C H 

jinnie: f i n e 

biggie cheese: :((( 

jinnie: if we cant marry then when and where is our date jisung 

biggie cheese: wait r u fr 

jinnie: hell eya 

biggie cheese: lEts Go To STARBUCKS 

felix: o h m y g o d 

brace: im mortified 

felix: awh:(( its ok bb jeongin 

brace: i l y f e l i x 

felix: my anxiety n depression is cured. thank u. 

brace: WAIT U HAVE ANXIETY n depressiON?? nOO 

felix: have all my life, mate 

brace: :(( 

felix: dont be sad about it lmao. i'm doing ok . atleast, i guess 

brace: :((. i want u to kno i love u sm i will always support chuu 

felix: cries 

jinnie: aw felix, if u need to talk abt something im here 

biggie cheese: ME TOO ILY FELIX 

felix: awww i love u guyss 

brace: wait why hasnt minho been talking im woRrIEd 

biggie cheese: i just looked in his room and he isnt there w t f 

momther: wjat 

momther: whered minho go?? whatd u guys do to him??? me and chan r at mcdonalds 

brace: get me happy meal plz. 

momther: ok 

biggie cheese: oh i forgot he texted me earlier saying he was with a friend oof 

jinnie: wow thats kinda mean 

biggie cheese: i know ahh i was just distracted. im going to apoligize 

jinnie: wow an apolegetic king, we stan 

biggie cheese: thx i love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short haha. get ready for next chapter though :^))
> 
> im not rlly good with angst so again, bArE wItH mE


	4. ''i don't know anymore, felix''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momther: why isn't minho answering his calllsss
> 
> biggie cheese: i got into a fight with him
> 
> biggie cheese: he told me to fuck off
> 
> jinnie: oh damn
> 
> felix: owwchiie
> 
> brace: i hope he's okay
> 
> jinnie: me too
> 
> felix: me three

_**nemo**_ has entered a private chat with _**biggie cheese**_

nemo: im going to my friend's house bye

im sorry i forgot you messaged me!

it's okay everyone does lol

i was distracted

no no you don't need to use excuses

dude i was distracted?! why would i lie??

i don't know. why would you?

just go back to hyunjin. i dont care lol

who are you with?

it doesn't matter to you.

tell me.

um?? no?

god. sometimes you make me really mad.

same for you.

you know what??

fuck off.

wow, fuck you too  
\--

momther: why isn't minho answering his calllsss

biggie cheese: i got into a fight with him

biggie cheese: he told me to fuck off

jinnie: oh damn

felix: owwchiie

brace: i hope he's okay

jinnie: me too

felix: me three

biggie cheese: he seems pissed

brace: maybe he just needs to cool off

jinnie: wise words from a wise kid

brace: iM A yEaR YoUNgEr tHaN YoU

biggie cheese: we've never fought like this

biggie cheese: guys im scared

jinnie: hey, it's okay jisung

jinnie: tomorrow we can get starbucks and it'll make you better

jinnie: i'll pay for it ((:

biggie cheese: awh ty i love u

jinnie: hehehe

felix: guys im gonna dm minho

jinnie: okay

\--

_**felix**_ has entered a private chat with _**nemo**_

hey

nemo: hi felix

whats up with u and jisung, what happened

nothing

minho u can tell me anything

i hate jisung so much

why?!

jisung always texted me back

like immediatley

and now that new people like hyunjin have come

he's just

he doesn't fucking care

minho, i love u so much ik we've known eachother for a week or two

but, i'll always be here for u no matter what

thank you, felix

and he makes me so fucking angry

like he said i make him mad

like bitch, no. u make me mad and i have to deal with that shit

minho i think you guys just need time

also, what made you mad at the start?

the way he is with hyunjin all of a sudden

like?? so fucking weird

do you, somehow, like jisung? like as a bf?

no ew i fucking hate him

like, if you've never fought or anything

i don't know, felix

i don't fucking know anymore

\--

_**nemo**_ changed his username to _**minho**_ ** ******

********

minho: im adding my REAL bff to the group!!

********

biggie cheese: wow, fuc you

********

jinnie: jisung

********

biggie cheese: sorry

********

biggie cheese: minho, im sorry

********

_**minho**_ has added _**edgelord**_ to the chat

********** **

biggie cheese: minho stop ignoring me

********** **

biggie cheese: did u block me

********** **

edgelord: MINHO

********** **

minho: hey changbean

********** **

edgelord: s t o p

********** **

edgelord: u know i hate ppl

********** **

minho: :((

********** **

biggie cheese: hi im jisung, minho's ex best friend

********** **

edgelord: what do u mean ex best friend

********** **

minho: i wouldnt listen to him if i was you

********** **

edgelord: oh um okay

********** **

brace: guys please stop fighting

********** **

biggie cheese: minho i said sorry what else do you fucking want

********** **

felix: minho..

********** **

edgelord: idk wtf's going on but minho i think u should talk to ur friend

********** **

minho: ugh fine

********** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst next chapter, lmao


End file.
